


Wolfpack

by iridescent_taizai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cannibalism, Cuntboy, Double Penetration in One Hole, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Guro, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Rape, Size Difference, Snuff, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_taizai/pseuds/iridescent_taizai
Summary: The Titans were supposed to just eat him.





	Wolfpack

**Author's Note:**

> i put trans in the tags because there isnt a c-boy tag as far as i know
> 
> i only did this because my data was turned off and i was bored lmfao  
obviously this has titans and mike in it so death is heckin happening  
happy month-early halloween oop

_No more, no more._

Tongues were gliding over him, trying to fill his already stuffed holes, worm into anything that hadn't already been absolutely drenched. He was covered in spit, blood, and his own fluids, screaming for the Titans to stop as heat wracked his entire body. God, please...not again. No more, no more.

His throat was hoarse from pleading, crying as yet another orgasm heightened his already over-stimulated senses. The pain was worse than the crushing of his legs had been, the man having run dry long ago. His body couldn't produce anything, but his nerves continued to burn with each thrust of the Titan's tongue. God, it was so big...the one in his ass was tearing him apart, and with another one drawing virgin blood he just wondered why he wasn't dead.

Titans weren't even supposed to be like this. They were giant, dumb cannibals, not rapists. They were only supposed to eat. Or was this some other urge they had? This wasn't even natural, it...

A second tongue managed to force its way into his flower, sending Mike over the edge for what seemed like the tenth time. Why had that Abnormal-- why had it let the Titans do this to him? _'You can have him,'_ it said, like it didn't even care. His uniform was all but destroyed, his ODM gear gone, and his blades were abandoned on the ground, the cables from his belt snapped completely. Maybe if he hadn't tried to fight. Maybe he could have gotten out of there. Maybe he wouldn't have-

Another painful scream was ripped from him as both tongues hit something deeper inside him than he thought possible, pushing right through whatever barrier there was and right into his womb. His stomach was ruined, he knew that. He could feel three bulging out of him and it hurt. A leg that was crushed from the knee down continued to twitch violently, and anything that wasn't being ravaged was shaking from the overload of nerves. Another orgasm.

A sharp, tearing pain in his side almost didn't register to him, Mike now coughing violently as blood sprayed out of his mouth and side. All the air was forced from his lungs, throat beginning to fill with blood as, through hazy vision, a Titan swallowed a chunk of bloody flesh. He hardly had time to process what he saw before his shoulder was crushed, the Titan ravaging his ass biting down and crunching on bone. 

His vision went dark, he'd stopped screaming. He was sure he'd torn his throat up by now, not that he could do anything other than gurgle. It felt like he was drowning, unable to see or breathe.

His thigh, his back, his arm. Shoulder, chest, legs. Crunching and tearing and more waves of searing pain. Fuck, why was it like this? Why did it have to happen this way? Raped for God-knows how long, then bitten into and devoured as if by a pack of wolves.

He felt jaws close around the top of his head. The only Titan that wasn't inside him. Crushing, crushing, forcing his head back. More jaws on his body, tongues worming through his insides, trying to burst out of his stomach. More crushing around his head.

_Crunch._


End file.
